We will continue our Developmental Research Program which includes directives to support both investigator initiated pilot project application as well as targeted research in specific areas that are highly likely to advance the translational research goals of the SPORE. The total budget for the Developmental Research Program will be $200,000 of which approximately 75% will be allocated for pilot project funding and 25% for target research initiatives. Priorities for pilot project selection include those that are truly creative, highly innovative, and are of the highest possible scientific quality. These projects should also complement the long-term research goals of the SPORE and contribute toward the success of our translational research objectives. The targeted research priorities include highly select experimental or clinical initiatives that address a specific need in our SPORE program as judged by the Scientific Advisory Committee. The Developmental Research Program has thus far proved critical in the growth and expansion of our SPORE research program and has accelerated progress toward our specific translational objectives. Through pilot project funding, highly talented senior-level investigators have been recruited to focus on translational research in prostate cancer. In addition, this program has played an important role in recruiting promising junior-level faculty to the Scott Department of Urology and to other Baylor departments. During our initial SPORE-funding period, pilot project awards have been successfully converted by many investigators into substantial peer reviewed research grant awards, and in some cases, to a leading role within the SPORE. The review mechanism for use of Development Research Funds, which we initiated upon receiving SPORE funding, has been highly successful. The Scientific Advisory Committee, under the direction of Bert W. O'Malley, M.D. has assumed responsibility for evaluating, prioritizing, and awarding developmental research funding. We will maintain the basic structure of the committee, which will also remain under the direction of Dr. O'Malley. But because of the increasing responsibilities and complexity of the decisions facing of Scientific Advisory Committee, we have added two additional members. We are highly optimistic regarding the function of our Developmental Research Program and anticipate that it will continue to play a fundamental role in the success of our SPORE.